The bifurcated roller shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,095 includes several drawbacks. For example, the roller is manufactured from two conventional rollers, using two conventional frames. Prior to welding the two conventional frames together, one of the conventional frames is cut below the handle and such handle is thrown away, contributing to the expense of the bifurcated roller.
Another drawback is that this bifurcated roller includes an excessively long open space or slot between the rollers. This length wastes the framing rods which form the slot. Further, the slot tends to undesirably act, especially if sticky from paint, as a receptor for newspapers and tape.